TRUE LOVE ?
by dearizkyka61
Summary: " Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati ? apakah benar ini cinta sejati ? mengapa aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan orang tersebut tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menjadikan ku sebagai topeng kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Di depan orang orang ia selalu terlihat baik, namun tidak disisi dalam nya."


"TRUE LOVE ?"

CAST :

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

PAIRING :

HUNHAN

KAISOO

GENDRE :

GS/HURT

RATED M

.

.

" Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati ? apakah benar ini cinta sejati ? mengapa aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan orang tersebut tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menjadikan ku sebagai topeng kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Di depan orang orang ia selalu terlihat baik, namun tidak disisi dalam nya."

.

.

"Sayang ayo kita keluar nak, mereka sudah tunggu diluar". Ucap sang ibu lembut.

"baik eomma, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi". Ucap nya sambil tersenyum pada sang ibu.

Ya, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun putri dari sepasang suami istri Byun Siwon dan Byun Heechul, ayah ku seorang Presdir sekaligus pemegang disalah satu perusahaan saham terbesar di Korea Selatan, dan ibu ku mempunyai restoran yang mewah disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Korea Selatan. Aku berumur 21 tahun, sudah saatnya aku membina rumah tangga, maka dari itu ibu dan ayahku menjodohkan aku dengan anak dari salah satu rekan kerja nya.

"kajja eomma, aku sudah siap". Ucapku sambil tersenyum ceria menunjukan eyesmile ku.

"ayo sayang"

Aku dam eomma ku pun berjalan menuruti satu satu anak tangga, saat kaki ku menginjak anak tangga terakhir aku menolehkan kepala ku terhadap seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup ku nanti.

Dia tampan, sangat tampan, hidung mancung dan mata nya seolah membuatku ingin terbang saat itu juga. Namun, diwajah nya sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut apapun aku hanya menangkap raut datar diwajahnya.

"Putri mu benar-benar cantik tuan Byun" Ucap calon mertunya. Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum, ia pun beranggapan sama bahwa baekhyun sangatlah cantik malam ini gaun selutut yang dihiasi dengan kilauan butir manik-manik menambah kesan yang sangat sukses membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung terpanah, ditambah lagi dengan rambut sebahu yang ia geraikan begitu saja tidak menghalangi keindahan diri darinya.

"Chan, ayo ucapkan salam pada calon istrimu" ujar Nyonya park pada chanyeol saat ia melihat chanyeol hanya diam mematung saja.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis, ia pun membungkukan badannya sopan, serta ia mengambil satu tangan baekhyun dan menariknya dengan lembut lalu memeluk perempuan itu sambil berucap

"Selamat datang didunia barumu Nyonya Byun"

.

.

"Kyaa, baekhyuniee aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah" teriak salah satu sahabat baekhyun membuat para pelanggan dikafe tersebut menoleh kesumber suara.

"isshh, lu bisa tidak kau tidak usah teriak, membuat telingaku sakit saja" kesal baekhyun pada sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan.

"ck, anak itu memang jago membuka lebar mulutnya" ucap malas kyungsoo pada luhan

"apasih kyung, aku kan hanya ingin melampiaskan kebahagiaanku karna sahabatku akan menikah"ujar luhan

"tapi jangan seperti ini juga Lu, kau membuat takut para pelanggan disini" desis kyungsoo.

"yak kalian berdua bisa tidak jangan bertengkar? Kalian bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku" kesal baekhyun sambil mengerucuti bibir nya imut.

"aigoo, chukkae baekki" ucap serentak para sahabatnya membuat baekhyun tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan antar sahabat.

"Gomawo" ucap baekhyun.

Saat sedang asik berpelukan tiba-tiba handphone baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Chanyeoliee_

 _Kau masih dikafe eomma?_

 _Jika kau belum pulang aku akan menjemputmu sekarang_ _J_

 _To: Chanyeolie_

 _Aku masih dikafe eomma,_

 _Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan^^_

"ehem, ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disisni" goda kyungsoo

"benar kyung, kelihatannya ia sangat bahagia, pesan dari siapa baek?"goda luhan juga, sambil mencolekan bahunya kebahu baekhyun.

"eoh, emm chanyeol yang mengirim pesan, ia bilang ingin menjemputku dikafe" ucap baekhyun dengan cengiran khas nya.

"benarkah? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya" ucap luhan Luhan centil

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Saat mereka sedang berbincang tiba-tiba suara lonceng kafe berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

TING !

TING !

"Baek apakah itu orangnya?" ujar Luhan dengan mata yang terfokus pada salah satu objek disitu.

Yang diajak berbicara hanya menganggukan kepala nya, dan tersenyum cerah kepada sang calon suami yang baru saja datang.

"Anyeong, apa aku menggangu acara kalian?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak mengedipkan mata.

"ah ti-tidak sama sekali Chanyeol-ssi" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada chanyeol

"ah tidak perlu se-formal itu panggil saja Chanyeol" ujar chanyeol

Keduanya hanya menganggukan kepala nya lucu, sambil memasang wajah khas mereka.

"kalau begitu, bisakah aku mengajak baekhyun pulang? Karna sebentar lagi jam makan siang" ujar chanyeol

Sekali lagi. Mereka hanya menganggukan kepala nya lucu.

"Lu, Kyung aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi" ucap baekhyun menunjukan eyesmile nya

Dan untuk kedua kali nya. Mereka hanya menganggukan kepala nya dengan mata yang masih melirik kearah Chanyeol. Sampai mereka benar-benar hilang dari pintu.

"Kyaa kyungiee, apakah aku baru saja bertemu malaikat ?" teriak luhan dan menyadarkan lamunan kyungsoo

"dia memang malaikat lu, baekhyun tidak salah memilih" iri kyungsoo

"beruntung sekali baekhyun punya calon suami yang tampan dan sangat berwibawa" ujar luhan tak kalah iri pada baekhyun.

"tapi aku tidak yakin kalau baekhyun mencintai calon suaminya" ucap Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"ishh Lu, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, kita doakan saja semoga mereka saling membukakan hatinya masing-masing.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

selama dalam perjalanan mereka sama-sama diam seribu bahasa, suasana sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara kendaraan dari arah luar mobil.

Baekhyun yang sedang menetralkan jantungnya karna terus berdetak jika bertemu ataupun bertatapan muka dengan chanyeol.

"emm, baek kau sudah makan siang?" ucap chanyeol dan menyadarkan lamunan baekhyun.

"emm,belum"ucap baekhyun senormal mungkin sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk dapat menghilangkan degupan jantungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, aku tau dimana restoran enak disekitar sini" ucap Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada baekhyun sambil memberikannya senyuman terbaik.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam sambil terus menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin memompa cepat saat ia bertatapan muka dengan Chanyeol.

Apakah baekhyun mulai menyukai Chanyeol ?, tapi baekhyun pun merutuki diri nya sendiri karna terlalu cepat mencintai orang yang bahkan baekhyun belum tau sifat asli dari sang calon suami.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang termenung didalam kamarnya sendiri sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol pada saat mereka bertemu. Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan kata "selamat datang didunia baru mu Byun Baekhyun".

Apakah chanyeol memiliki niat jahat padanya?. Atau chanyeol hanya menjadikan ia sebagai pelampiasan kebahagiaan orangtuanya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat baekhyun bergedik takut. Tapi baekhyun tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu lalu menoleh dan mendapati sang eomma tercinta sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"hey, sedang melamunkan apa hm?" ujar heechul yang kini sedang duduk disebelah baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"tak ada eomma, hanya ingin sendiri saja" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

"perempuan tidak boleh melamun saat malam hari baekki"ucap heechul sambil mencubit hidung baekhyun karna gemas.

"eommaaa~~" alih-alih menjawab baekhyun malah melesekan badannya kedada heechul dengan tangan yang melilit kepinggang heechul

"ada apa sayang? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ujar heechul lembut.

"banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiran ku" ucap baekhyun sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada heechul.

"Ceritakan pada eomma. Ada apa hm?"ujar heechul

"ahh tidak jadi eomma, aku lapar sekali, aku ingin makan masakan eomma yang paling enak sedunia"ucap baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana. Karna ia tidak ingin menambah beban heechul

"kau ini aneh-aneh saja" ucap heechul bingung. Namun ia sangat tau bagaimana sifat anaknya ini, ia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan ia tidak akan mengungkapkan pada siapapun, baekhyun akan mengungkapkan masalahnya diwaktu yang tepat. Heechul mengerti itu, maka dari itu heechul membiarkannya saja sampai baekhyun memberi tau yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"berikan aku wine tiga botol" ucap seorang pria

"waw, apakah kau kuat meminum sebanyak itu?kau bisa saja mabuk" kekeh pelayan disalah satu bar.

"jangan banyak bicara. Cepat berikan padaku" ucap pria itu.

"silahkan"ucap pelayan itu

Saat sedang menikmati wine nya tiba tiba seorang wanita dengan pakain dress mini ketat datang menghampirinya.

"haii" sapa wanita itu dan mulai duduk disamping sang pria

"haii juga manis" ucap sang pria disertai dengan seringainya saat ia melihat penampilan sang wanita yang terbilang cukup menarik itu.

"sedang tidak ada yang menemani ya? Mau ku temani?. Nama ku Jung Krystal panggil saja Krystal" ucap wanita tersebut beserta senyum menggodanya.

"ya kebetulan aku juga sedang sendiri. Penampilan mu menarik juga" ucap sang pria sambil melihat badan sang wanita ia pun terpesona dengan belahan dada sang wanita yang bisa dibilang sangat besar itu.

Saat sang pria sedang melihat penampilan krystal. Pria itupun berbisik ditelinga krystal.

"maukah kau menjadi patnert ku?" seringai sang pria.

END or TBC

Semua keputusan ada dikalian ya^^ jika kalian ingin membaca lanjut dan kepo dengan lelaki yang tadi dengan krystal jangan lupa REVIEW nya yaww^^

ps : maaf kalo yang ini dikit bgt soalnya ini masih prolog^^

SARANGHAEE !

PPAI PPAIII


End file.
